New Friend Found
by Halfbreedfox
Summary: Kurama senses a demonic energy in a near by forest one night and checks it out the next day. When he gets there he finds a hanyou. He lets her go, but when the next case for Yusuke, Hiei and him deals with the hanyou, what troubles will arise for them?
1. Untimely Meeting

New Friend Found  
  
Chapter 1  
Untimely Meeting  
  
A dark figure passed through the trees swiftly and silently. The movements unheard as it made its way swerving around the trees. All of ningenkai usually asleep by this late time of night, except the demon that ran through the ningenkai forest.  
"Got. . . to. . . get. . . away. . ." The figure panted as she continued to run blindly through the forest.  
  
It was around mid afternoon the time the red haired boy started to walk around the edges of the forest. His emerald eyes fixed upon the large trees that towered above him. The high school he went to had been let out and decided to spend his free time that he had outside. He was still in his red school uniform.  
'Strange,' Kurama thought as he continued to look through the forest, 'I thought a demon passed through here last night. I though I sensed its energy run through here.' Kurama was determined to find out about the energy that ran through the forest last night. He continued to pace around the edges of the forest. His right hand covering his mouth and chin while his other hand supported his arm, as he continued to consider about what could of passed through. It was possible that a demon could of gotten into the ningekai but what is it was something else? Kurama continued to ponder about the possibilities.  
Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Kurama quickly turned his attention to the shrubbery from which the rustling came from. His right hand dropped just below his chin but kept his left hand underneath his right elbow. The youko blinked his beautiful green eyes at the bushes, dropped his hands and slid them into his pockets as he gradually moved toward the greenery observing it.  
What had come forth from the bushes was not what he was expecting. A young girl, that seemed no older than 14, emerged from the forest. She bent over panting as if she had been running for hours at a time. Her golden brown hair covered her face. Strangely enough, the tips of her hair were colored in silver along with the tip of her bangs. The girl dressed in a long sleeved purple shirt with worn out jeans. But what were most interesting about this girl were the large white animal ears that were perched on top of her head. Kurama stood in shock at the female demon.  
Suddenly, the girl's head snapped up. She was looking directly at Kurama still breathing hard. Her eyes were of a deep sea blue, but something seemed missing from them. She had a shocked look on her face as if she couldn't believe that someone had spotted her. Kurama opened his mouth to speak the demon when she suddenly sprinted back off into the forest.  
"Hey! Wait!" Kurama yelled at the girl, and then suddenly started running into the forest fallowing her.  
'What's a demon doing in the ningenkai?' Kurama began the question himself, 'She could be causing havoc here in this world. I've got to stop her from what ever she may do.' He continued to run after, just narrowly keeping her in his sight. She was fast for someone that seemed to be tired just seconds ago, but Kurama kept within reach of her.  
Suddenly, for what seemed like half an hour of chasing, the female demon ran straight into a tree, while trying to dodge another tree. Kurama stopped right next to the now unconscious girl, and sat down besides her breathing hard from all of the running.  
"She. . . should. . . have. . . seen. . . that. . . tree." Kurama talked to himself in between large gasps of breaths. The girl's body was in a position that someone would be sleeping on their side. Her golden brown hair practically covered her face. Kurama couldn't understand why she didn't see the tree. He then brushed his long red out of his face, crossed his legs and sat there.  
"I'll just wait till she wakes up to question her." 


	2. About Another

New Friend Found  
  
Chapter 2  
About Another  
  
Kurama watched the young lady breath in her unconscious sleep. Her chest moved up and down gently to her breathing. He then noticed something, near her chest on the ground; a gold pendant gently gleamed in the sunshine that shone through the trees. Before he could continue his thoughts about the round pendant, the girl began to come back to conscious and shifted around. Kurama observed her.  
The girl slightly opened her eyes, blinked a few times and began to push herself up and sat up. It wasn't till now at how close Kurama was that he noticed how stunning the girl's eyes were. He also noticed a black leather collar that wrapped around her slender neck, that didn't go to well with her round pendant. She rubbed her head with a clawed hand and let out a moan of pain from the come upon with the tree.  
'Ugh, my head,' the female thought wincing in pain. She then gasped noticing the scent of the boy she had stumbled upon at the edge of the forest. She then snapped her head up at the youko and looked at where she thought his eyes were.  
"I was wondering when you would notice that I was right near you." Kurama replied to the demon. 'Strange,' the crimson haired boy thought, 'she's a fox demon. I can tell now being so close to her, but she has no tail, like every fox demon should. Could it be that she...?' Kurama ceased his thoughts as he noticed what the girl was doing. She was backing up agents a tree, still sitting upon the ground.  
"Wait," Kurama instructed to the girl, grabbing a hold of her wrist, keeping her from getting away. The girl froze at the touch of the boy's hand. She knew that he was a youko like her, but his scent had a hint of ningen in it.  
"I have a question for you." He continued, looking into the girl's eyes.  
'Her eyes,' Kurama thought as her took a good look into hers', 'they're... blank? Then is she... blind?' He suddenly put his thought on hold, wanting to know a little about this strange girl.  
"Why are you here in the Ningenkai?" He demanded, keeping a strong hold on her wrist, so she couldn't slip through his fingers. The girl took a deep sigh and answered him.  
"Why should it be any of your business?" She retorted back at him, blinking a few times, keeping a straight face.  
"Because unless you would like to visit Koenma's office in the Reikai, I suggest you answer me." Kurama threatened her. The demon gave another sigh, realizing that going to Koenma's office would only get her into deep trouble, with her records that Koenma held.  
"Fine, if you must know, I trying to hide from someone, but I'm guessing he'll find me anyway." She turned her head in the other direction so she didn't have to put up her "seeing" act for him while she told Kurama this.  
Kurama believed her response she gave him, because of the fact that she looked irritated when she told him. But now, he focused on other lingering thoughts that kept on nagging him in the back of his mind. What was this strange demon's name, what type of demon is she, and is she blind? Before he could ask her, she questioned him first.  
"Who are you anyway?" She asked, her face losing the irritated look and replacing it with a kinder look. She had faced forward when she asked this question. Kurama blinked his attractive emerald eyes a few times, but quickly shook his head from the unexpected question that was presented to him and answered.  
"I'm called Kurama." The red haired boy replied calmly.  
"What?" The female asked in surprise. Not believing what she heard with her fox ears. "You're Kurama! The Youko Kurama! I don't believe you." She had managed to slip out of his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest with a slight frown on her face.  
"I am." He replied suppressing his little laugh.  
"But Youko Kurama is dead. Unless," she began "you're the rebirth of Youko when his spirit fled to Ningenkai!" She finished excitement in her voice. Her hands dropped to her sides in disbelief.  
"That's me." Kurama gladly answered.  
"But, where are your ears?" She asked. By this time, the girl's hands were on top of his head, patting around looking for his fox ears. Kurama's eyebrow twitched in irritation; completely caught off guard by this sudden change.  
"Ah-hem," The red head sounded, telling her to get off him.  
"Oh, sorry..." The fox girl apologized, taking her seat in front of him just like in the beginning. She had a remorseful look upon her face. "Why don't you have ears like me?" She asked, tugging on one of her white ears.  
"Because, I was reborn as a human," The youko explained, his irritated look disappearing and replacing it with a more calm appearance. The young lady nodded, signaling that she understood. A small moment of silence fell between the two of them, apparently the girl lost for words for a conversation. Kurama took that split second silence to ask his question.  
"What's your name?" He asked, gesturing towards the girl.  
"Hm? My name?" The female questioned, blinking her dazzling deep azure eyes a few times in obvious surprise. "It's none of your businesses." She retorted quickly closing her eyes and quickly turned her head some-what to the side.  
"Alright," Kurama answered, shrugging a bit. The girl had opened one of her eyes in curiosity, wondering what the old youko was planning.  
"I'll just have to take you to Koenma's office and search for you in his files." The girl sighed.  
'Of course,' she thought with a small some-what irritated smile on her face, 'figures he'd bring this up again.' She turned her head to face him and opened her blank-like eyes. Her face had changed into a neutral expression.  
"Alright, you wanna know my name I'll tell you." She had placed her hands in the empty space in between her crossed legs. Her back was completely straight in this position; she gave another sigh.  
"My name is Kayu." She said, not so thrilled that this human-looking youko now knows her name.  
"How do I know that's your real name?" He asked suspiciously.  
"Because the last thing I want to do is meet Koenma," Kayu truthfully replied with an honest expression.  
'And to be punished by him,' the golden brown haired demon thought to herself. Kayu had brought up her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and rested her head on top.  
"Anymore questions for me?" She asked Kurama, a small smirk crept upon her face.  
"Actually, yes," he replied "You are a kitsune demon are you not?"  
"Yes." The kitsune girl answered. She had a pretty good idea where this conversation was going.  
"Then would you mind telling me the reason why you have no tail?" Once again, Kayu heaved a huge sigh.  
"Yes, I would mind telling you." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice when she told this.  
"Well then, we could always go to Koen-" Kurama began but was soon cut off.  
"Fine, fine, fine, if you're always going to resort going to Koenma's then I'll answer." She hated this game of threatening to go to Koenma's when she didn't answer.  
"You see, I'm not just a kitsune demon, I have something else in my blood that stops me from being a full blooded kitsune."  
"And the thing that would be stopping you from being a kitsune would be?" The red head questioned.  
"...The human blood within me." She answered. Her deep sapphire eyes stared right into his emerald ones. Kurama began to open his mouth to say something, but was cut off before he could even say a word.  
"I was born like this if you were going to ask." Kayu had answered his unspoken question. Her tone of voice was neutral and quite witty.  
"So your parents were-" Kurama began to say, but was once again cut off from his sentence.  
"A demon and human, yes."  
"I see." He replied, thinking of how this human-demon relationship went about. It seemed a little farfetched from his point of view, and probably didn't go so very far. It either resulted in death or separation to him.  
"So, any more questions you feel you need to ask?" Kayu asked.  
"Only one," was Kurama's reply. The half demon let out a breath of relief, glad that she only had one more question that needed an answer.  
"Alright, ask then."  
"Are you-?"  
"Blind? Yes. Took ya long enough to figure it out for one who should exceed in intelligence." Kayu had a small grin upon her face.  
"So," Kurama continued, testing out if what she said was true about her handicap, "that would explain why you didn't know about my human form."  
"Yep" Was Kayu's only reply.  
It did seem strange that she asked about his fox ears when she should have clearly seen that he was in a human body and hade no fox ears, if she was able to see.  
"How were you able to evade the trees if you are blind?" He questioned while his thoughts were fixed upon the subject.  
"The trees give of a scent that lets me know where they are. I also have a sixth sense that gives off an energy signal of living things." Kayu hugged her legs closer to her chest.  
Suddenly, Kayu's expression of sly happiness went into a distortion of pain. She gasped for air as she positioned her legs so they crossed and clutched her throat with one hand and supported herself with the other. Kurama leaned forward to help to pain struck hanyou.  
"Are you alright?" He asked with concern in his voice.  
'He's getting close,' Kayu thought as the pain seemed to soften. 'I have to leave.'  
"I must go." Was her reply to the youko as she let go of her throat and stood up. Kurama looked up at her.  
'What the. . .?' He began to ponder, he swore he saw the black leather collar around her neck begin to loosen up around her neck, allowing her to breath. Suddenly, before he could be sure of what he saw the girl dashed away.  
"Ugh, not again," He complained, leaning he back against a nearby tree, "I'm not going to chase after her again." 


	3. Surprising Facts

New Friend Found  
  
Chapter 3  
Surprising Facts  
  
Kurama walked home from Meiou High, another day of school done and over with. He walked calmly down the sidewalk, for once not being followed by any admiring girls from school. It was these walks that he enjoyed the most and that made him feel at ease. The whole walk home was peaceful and serene that it seemed too good to be true to him. Before the red head knew it, he was walking up to his front door of his home. With a slight smile upon his face, Kurama opened the door and entered his house.  
"Hello Shuichi how was your day at school?" Kurama's human mother gently asked him. The woman's beautiful black hair was loosely tied back to keep her long hair out of her face.  
"Fine mother, thanks." The so called "Shuichi" kindly replied towards his kind mother as he slipped off his shoes. He smiled to assure that his day was good towards the stunning brown eyed woman. She smiled back at him.  
"I'll be in my room if you need me." Kurama quickly told his mother as he began to walk towards his room.  
"Alright, Shuichi." Shori called back to her son as she sat down at the dinning room table, apparently messing around with some paper work that she put there.  
Kurama opened up the door to his room and walked right in. He set his school books upon his desk and neatly piled them in the middle of it.  
"Hello, Hiei." The sly youko greeted his black haired friend with a starburst of white. Kurama didn't even turn to face the fire demon.  
"Kurama," The shorter boy replied as a "hello." He sat on the windowsill of the red head's window, with his arms crossed across his chest and one leg resting on the sill while the other dangled inside the room. "Listen."  
"Alright, I'm listening." The green eyed boy replied to his smaller sized friend. He turned around to make eye contact with the red eyed demon.  
"Koenma needs us for some mission that he believes to be important." Hiei calmly explained, "He wants us to be in his office right now."  
Kurama was right, today was too good to be true. It figured that if his human life was going excellent his Reikai work would surely fix his good day with a much needed case. The youko gave a small sigh and returned his answer to Hiei.  
"I'm coming." was Kurama's answer. He started walking up next to his demon friend.  
"What about your mother?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow. "If she ever comes in your room and notices that you're not here, wouldn't she become suspicious?"  
"Don't worry about it Hiei." The red headed youko guaranteed towards the fire demon. Kurama stopped right next to him. "I noticed that she is busy with some paper work when I came in. She shouldn't come in and check on me for a while."  
Hiei took this answer into consideration before he replied to Kurama.  
"Fine, let's go then." The black haired boy replied with the monotone voice he commonly used. He positioned himself to get ready to jump out of the human-looking youko's window.  
"After you," The sly youko told his smaller friend, gesturing his soft pale hand for the fire demon to go first.  
  
Koenma paced back and forth upon his desk when Hiei and Kurama walked through the toddler's office doors. Obviously anxious about the case he was going to send his Reikai Tantei.  
"Good, you're both here." Koenma greeted the two demons. The brown eyed baby had stopped walking around his desk to talk to them. "Now, only one more to worry about,"  
Apparently, Yusuke wasn't within Koenma's office at the time and the tiny Reikai ruler was getting uneasy about waiting to show the three boy their newest case. Koenma had taken a seat at his comfortable large chair behind his desk and started tapping his fingers on it.  
"Whatever this case is about, it sure has Koenma worried." The red headed youko began to say towards Hiei, who was standing right next to him.  
"Koenma sent me to get you as soon as he got the info for this case." The fire demon replied to his confused youko friend. "He didn't want to loose any time in getting us started for it."  
Kurama didn't bother to look down and over toward Hiei as he began to explain why the little ruler was so tense about waiting for Yusuke. His just put his hands in his pockets as the two waited for the late Yusuke to show up.  
Finally, after a few more minutes of finger tapping and standing up waiting, the doors of Koema's office finally opened the reveal a pink kimono wearing Botan and an irritated Yusuke, who was still in his green school uniform, rushing in towards the tiny Koenma. Both Hiei and Kurama turned around to watch Yusuke passively walk into the toddlers office, taking a spot standing next to Kurama.  
"So, what to you so long detective?" Hiei questioned the brown eyed boy looking towards Yusuke's direction. Yusuke looked down and over towards Hiei.  
"I tried running away from Botan." Yusuke explained to the curious black haired demon. Before any more talking between the three boys continued the loud booming voice of Koenma rang through the office room.  
"What to you so long Botan?! You know how urgent this mission is!" Koenma yelled at the nervous blue haired Botan. The poor girl shivered at all this yelling the little lord was doing.  
"Yusuke didn't want to come and do another case for Reikai, so I had to chase him to come here." Botan explained shivering less than she was moments ago. Oh no. Now there was going to be serious yelling going on, everyone could tell.  
"YUSUKE! YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GO THESE MISSIONS I SEND TO YOU AT ANY TIME! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" Koenma's blue pacifier nearly fell out of his mouth when he shouted all of this at Yusuke. Botan had ducked below Koenma's desk to ease all of this yelling to her ears, but the Reikai Tantei got the full blast of it, especially Yusuke. Koenma soon started taking deep breaths in and out from all of the shouting he did. The pink eyed Botan had started to stand up again, but ready to leap behind the desk if needed. As for the three Tantei, there was a whole lot of ringing going on in their ears.  
But after all of this yelling, Yusuke still wanted to argue with Koenma with his case.  
"You know Koenma," Yusuke began to say calmly, "Three days isn't a very long break from just my last case of capturing these guys." The brown eyed Yusuke replied, pointing his thumb at Kurama and Hiei referring to them.  
"Break?" Koenma began, his eye twitching, about ready to yell once again, but thankfully, Botan jumped up and stopped Koenma from continuing to harm all of their ears even further. They all gave a sigh of relief and glared at Yusuke. If it wasn't for Botan, they probably would have been deaf! But now, they had to focus on the mission at hand.  
"Ah-hem," Koenma cleared his throat, "As you all know, I called you three here because of an important matter that needs to be taken care of. What you all need to do is capture a murderer." Koenma finished.  
"Hn," Hiei replied after hearing this. The two other boys looked over to him to hear the red eyed demons comment.  
"Is that all?" Hiei continued, thinking that this was going to be all too easy. "You ordered all three of us here just to tell us to go and fetch a new murderer, who probably only killed a few worthless humans? You could have just sent one of us to do this."  
"I'm afraid you underestimate this creature of killing." Koenma continued to explain further. "She-"  
"Whoa, wait a second, the murder is a girl?" Yusuke questioned.  
"Yes, and I assure that this girl wont be easy to take down." The brown eyed toddler clarified. "Now, as I was saying, she has been killing for years now and has been killing important humans through out time. Not only humans she has been killing, but demons too! Here is a picture of one of her killings she did not too long ago."  
Koenma had brought up a picture of bloody demons being killed at once upon his large screen monitor. They all seemed to be cut in half with blood spluttering out of them. The picture must have been taken in the middle of battle since there was a blade mid-way cutting through a demon and were still standing. The murderer however, was being blocked by other falling demons, enabling to see what she looked like.  
"God, that's sick!" Yusuke commented on the picture, grimacing while he looked at it. "If she has been doing that kind of stuff for years, why not capture her all that time ago?!"  
"We would of if we had a picture or a description of her to go off of." The tiny toddler replied with a sad voice, "She's very thorough with her killings almost never leaving a trace that she had been there. But fortunately," Koenma continued his voice becoming more confident with each word, "we finally were able to get a picture of her after all these years!"  
  
Soon another picture appeared on the monitor, it was of indeed, a female. She was standing to the side as she looked to the side allowing you to see her face. She wore worn out jeans and a long sleeved shirt that hung around the shoulders. Around her neck was a golden chain that held a gold round pendant at the end and a black leather collar adorned her neck. This picture was coming all too familiar to Kurama, he had seen her before, no doubt. Indeed, he was sure of it. The golden brown hair tipped with silver, white fox ears that poked out from the top of her hair, but the eyes, the eyes were different from before. Instead of being a dazzling deep blue, they were of a killing blood red.  
Kurama couldn't believe it, it was her, Kayu. She was the top class murderer. The youko's jaw barely dropped at the sight of the hanyou he met just days before. Hiei couldn't help but notice his friend gawking at the girl.  
"Kurama, what's wrong?" The fire demon asked his friend with a monotone voice. The red head shook his head and answered.  
"Hm? Oh, it's nothing Hiei, really." The sly youko replied to his demon friend. But something was wrong. How could it be that the girl he talked to, who acted as if she wouldn't harm anyone, be a cold-hearted killer?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Okay, okay, I know I haven't been updating a whole lot lately, but hey! I got this chapter up didn't I? I'll try and not wait so long to update for now on.  
  
-halfbreedfox  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. 


	4. The Hanyou's Excuse

New Friend Found  
  
Chapter four  
The Hanyou's Excuse  
  
"Okay, Koenma said he put up a barrier around this forest" Yusuke explained to Hiei and Kurama, standing right next to him. "The barrier shouldn't let her get out of this forest, so all we have to do is run into her and bring her to Koenma."  
The three guys were no longer in Koenma's office, oh no. Instead, they stood in a secluded forest somewhere in Makai definitely. It was easy to tell because the forest was dark and ominous. They all could tell that demons roamed the land and were probably hiding, ready to kill the tantei. But, the forest was silent and no demons could be sensed with in the area.  
'Koenma probably extinguished any demons within the area where the barrier was so we could have an easier time getting Kayu.' The youko pondered as his emerald eyes scanned the area he and his friends were. Where ever his eyes roamed, he saw trees upon trees colored with dark hues because of the lack of sunlight in the dim forest.  
"Finding her shouldn't be hard." Yusuke once again announced. Both the fire demon and youko looked at him strangely. How could finding a top class murderer be easy?  
"What exactly makes you think that finding this creature of killing will be so easy?" The black haired fire demon questioned the brown eyed boy, eyeing him.  
"Because we have the Demon Compass." Yusuke answered to Hiei, his voice filled with pride as if he thought he was the smartest one. He had a big smile across his face when he said this.  
"Um, Yusuke," The wise Kurama began saying, in a calm cool manner, "the compass is useless in this case." Yusuke's grin quickly faded from his face as he turned his head to look at the red headed youko.  
"What do you mean the compass is useless?" The human boy questioned, "She is a demon right? So the compass should lead us right to her."  
"If you haven't noticed tantei, both Kurama and I are demons as well, so the compass will only point towards us as well as the girl, depending who's closer." Hiei clarified, staring straight ahead.  
"Oh, yeah, so the compass is useless isn't it. . ." Yusuke felt like an idiot. He should have known. It was understandable that Kuwabara would over look this but him? He was smart enough to know that. Yusuke hung his head in shame, mad at himself to miss the obvious fact.  
"Well, I guess we should split up and find her." Kurama suggested putting his hands in his school uniform pockets, staring straight ahead.  
"Agreed," Was Hiei's only reply.  
"Alright then, let's go." Yusuke answered, as he began to run into the forest to begin his search for the murdering demon. Both Kurma and Hiei did the same, taking different paths that the other took.  
  
"Damn! I must have been in this freakin' forest for at least an hour and I haven't seen anyone!" A certain Reikai Tantei yelled through the forest. Yusuke had emerged from behind a tree only to be faced with, what else? Than more trees. The black haired boy let out a low groan, obviously not in a happy mood.  
  
Hiei jumped from tree to tree, looking below him to find the wanted demon. No sign of her so far and Hiei was losing his patience.  
'She has to show up soon.' The black haired fire demon thought to himself. So he continued to leap around up high above the grounds, keeping an eye out. Hiei had just landed on a thick tree branch of a strong large tree when some movement caught his eye. He turned to see who or what is was but the creature ran right past him without stopping. Not wanting to take the risk of letting a top class murder get away, (if it was her) he followed the faint spirit energy that was probably the creature that rustled the bushes earlier. Barely keeping up with it because of the faint energy it was giving off.  
  
Walking through the forest, Kurama calmly examined the surrounding area. He gave a deep sigh finding that no one was here. The youko suddenly spotted a clearing up ahead.  
'Wonder if anything is up there.' The red head considered as he started making his way through the trees and to the clear opening. Finally reaching the clearing of the Makai forest, he took in the sunlight that filled the area. It felt so good to feel the warm sunlight wash over him after moving through a shady forest. He took in a deep breath, feeling relaxed being in the open. Before he knew it, he heard someone coming. Kurama immediately changed from being relaxed and became alert. He waited for the on comer to show themselves, ready to attack if the on comer did the same.  
At last the demon showed themselves and Kurama loosened up as soon as he saw who it was.  
"Hello Kayu." The youko smiled and approached towards the hanyou. Kayu started to back away out of instinct, but the voice was seemed familiar. The scent the guy was giving off was recognizable too. Then, it hit her. She knew who the ningen-looking youko was.  
"Kurama. . .?" The golden haired girl warily asked making sure it was who she thought it was.  
"Yes, it's me." The pleased red headed youko answered. The hanyou girl wore a smile upon her face, happy to meet the only person who she trusted.  
"What are you doing here in Makai?" The golden haired questioned, acting as if she could see. Which she did often. Her snowy white fox ears twitched, waiting to hear the ningen looking youko's answer.  
"It's good you asked, I'm here beca-" But Kurama never finished his sentence. Instead, Hiei had bounded out from a near by tree branch, landed in front of the blue eyed Kayu, and unsheathed his sword in one quick moment. The very tip of the shimmering blade held up to Kayu's slender neck, just above the leather collar, ready to slice the flesh. Both Kurama and Kayu stood stunned at this new happening.  
"Good job Kurama," the smaller demon commented towards his green eyed friend. "It figures you'd be the first to find her."  
"What?" Kayu softly questioned, her eyes turning into a puzzled look.  
"I met up with Yusuke while trying to track you down." The red eyed Hiei continued, "I left him behind so he wouldn't slow me down in finding you. He should be coming soon."  
"You mean your hunting me?" The blind hanyou asked. Hoping to find out what's going on.  
"Yeah, basically." Another voice responded from the trees behind Kayu. It was Yusuke. He emerged from the wooded-area and started walking around Kayu, examining the female demon. He looked her up and down taking in every detail of her he could get.  
"Those pictures don't do you justice on your appearance." The black haired boy stated as he stood in one place with his hand on his chin. Kayu's face immediately went from worrying for her life to anger. Obviously not pleased by this information Yusuke gave.  
"Excuse me." She began, as she turned her head to where she heard the ningen boy's voice. Her azure eyes were filled with anger, revealing her fangs. She wanted to clog him on the head, but with the fire demon's blade up alongside her neck, it wasn't wise to advance on him. So instead, she turned her attention to where she first faced Hiei and changed her expression once again to a calmer look but you could still tell that she was irritated.  
"So, all three of you are out to get me, correct." She questioned, crossing her arms against her chest.  
"Actually, no. Koenma is the one that wants you, not us." Yusuke continued to explain. "We're just here to get you for him."  
Kurama walked up to Hiei, standing right by his side, gazing at the captured Kayu. He could tell that Kayu was furious, that was a given. But he knew why she was angry, it was because of him. It showed in her eyes. He knew that the white fox eared Kayu trusted him, and she thought that he had deceived her by capturing her and giving her to Koenma for punishment. But he didn't, he wanted to know why she was killing all of these people and humans, and maybe understand what's going on in her world.  
"Have you noticed," Yusuke began to speak up again, "her eyes. They were red in the picture Koenma showed us, now they're blue."  
"So my eyes change color, big deal." The annoyed Kayu responded. She seemed to be focusing on Kurama, for her gaze was turn at him now that he was closer.  
"Well, let's take her Reikai now so I can finally get home. I'm tired of running all over the place because of all these cases Koenma gives me." The brown eyed Yusuke complained.  
"Fine, let's get going." The silent Hiei finally answered since he appeared. "Come on." He commented towards Kayu.  
"I'm not going." Kayu replied towards the three guys, refusing to go with them to Reikai.  
"Why not?" A certain fire demon coldly asks, looking up at the hanyou with fiery crimson eyes.  
"Didn't Koenma tell you about him?" A curious Kayu asked.  
"Who's him?" Yusuke questioned. A look of bewilderment was placed upon his face. But not only Yusuke looked puzzled, both Kurama and Hiei did too. Not knowing about this second person Kayu was talking about.  
"The brains behind the killings." The female hanyou answered, a sly look crossed her face.  
"So you mean that this other guy helps you with your murdering?" The ningen boy asked, trying to understand what Kayu was talking about.  
"Yes, he plans who, when and where I should kill. I can take you to him if you'd like." Her voice was filled with cleverness, she felt so superior to them that she knew who the brains behind the murders was.  
"So, how do we know your not lying?" Hiei asked, eying the female hanyou youko. Kayu opened her mouth to answer the smaller fire demon, but another voice answered and it wasn't coming from Kayu's mouth.  
"Because she wouldn't lie about this." Kurama answered, he walked up towards Kayu standing next to her in her defense. Hiei and Yusuke stared at Kurama, puzzled by him defending the murdering demon. But not only Hiei and Yusuke were confused, Kayu was too. Her face was filled with curiosity along with her deep sapphire eyes.  
"Kurama, why are you protecting her?" Yusuke inquired. Wondering why his friend is sticking up for a low life demon.  
"I trust her. I don't believe she's lying." The red headed youko continued to explain. His voice was calm, trying to convince his friends to trust her.  
"But you don't even know her! How can you trust her just like that?" Yusuke was getting a little mad. He didn't understand why Kurama stood up for the worthless female. His friend trusts a cold blooded killer!  
"Fine, lead us to your partner." Hiei had spoken. He lowered his blade to his side looking up at her. "But if you try to get away, you won't get far." Now Yusuke lost it. First Kurama, now Hiei.  
"Hiei! What do you think you're doing?! You don't trust anyone, why are you trusting her?!" Yusuke complained. His brown eyes were burning with fire, pure anger flowing through his veins.  
"If Kurama trusts anyone that he hardly even knows, she must be worth something." The black haired fire demon explained. Kayu couldn't believe it. Kurama had made his friends to trust her. A worthless half breed of a demon, which they only knew as a heartless murder, began to trust her to lead them, for all they knew could be a trap to kill them! She didn't understand it.  
"Well, start walking." The impatient fire demon commanded Kayu. "We want to meet this partner of yours."  
"Fine. Straight ahead." She instructed them, walking ahead. The three boys followed her, Yusuke being the closest. He walked up right behind Kayu, leaning his head over her shoulder, him being only half a head taller than her.  
"I don't know what you did to make Kurama and Hiei gain your trust, but you haven't gained mine." Yusuke threatened the female youko, his voice hardly reaching over a whisper.  
"Don't worry; I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or your pals. What I speak is the truth." She whispered back at the untrusting Yusuke. He withdrew his head from Kayu's shoulder and continued walking behind the hanyou, Kurama drifting not so far away from the two and Hiei bringing up the rear end of the four.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Okay, so I didn't do a good job on updating so soon, but with school and all it's sort of hard to find free time to finish the story. I'm so mean telling you guy's that I'd be updating more often when I'm not.  
  
-halfbreedfox 


	5. Delays and a Promise

New Friend Found  
  
Chapter five  
Delays and a Promise  
  
Not long in the walk did the pattern change from Kayu leading the group, Yusuke following right behind, Kurama passively walking behind and Hiei bringing up the end, did Yusuke and Kurama switched places in the walking sequence.  
"She's not a demon." Hiei commented out of no where in the silence between him and Yusuke. The ningen Reikai Tantei looked down at the smaller demon, who must have been a head taller than Hiei.  
"Nani?" Yusuke replied, withis hands on the back of his head. A look of surprise was in his deep brown eyes.  
"She's not a demon." The fire demon repeated himself, his own hands in his pockets of his black garments. He looked straight ahead at Kayu, examining her. "Her, form. . . You do know that she is a kitsune demon, don't you?"  
"Well, yeah," The brown eyed boy answered, he too started gazing at the hanyou, "Her ears sort of give her away. Their not pointy like a cat's ears, so kitsune ears would fit best, I think."  
"But she's missing one thing." The red eyed Hiei continued.  
"Really? What?" Yusuke eagerly asked, running all of the possibilities of what she doesn't have that a kitsune demon does through his head.  
"A tail." Hiei answered without hesitating.  
"A tail?"  
"Yes, a tail. Do I need to repeat everything I say so your tiny brain can get this information?" Hiei shot back. Apparently the fire demon was tired of repeating himself. Yusuke didn't reply. He just got an annoyed look on his face, not liking the fact that Hiei said that he had a tiny brain.  
"So," Yusuke began, "because she doesn't have a tail, you think she is a hanyou?"  
"Exactly" Was Hiei's answer.  
"Do you think Kurama knows?" The brown eyed Reikai Tantei asked again.  
"He should. If he doesn't, then he has been in Ningenkai for too long." The two seemed to of ceased talking. Focusing on where the hanyou girl was taking them.  
  
"You didn't have to stick up for me." Kayu replied. She walked forward, not bothering to look at Kurama, since it would have no point. She dragged her hand against the trees that were to her side, so she wouldn't go off her imaginary course.  
"I know," The red head answered back, "but I want some questions answered, and you're the only one that can give me the answers." He kept his focus on Kayu while they talked; striding next to each other the whole time.  
"Fine, what do you want answered."  
"Are you a murderer? Did you really kill all those ningens and demons?" There was a pause. Everything seemed to have frozen. But they continued to walk, though their pace slowed down.  
". . .Yes" Kayu simply said. Her face was nutral and she continued to look forward, not wanting to face him.  
Kurama couldn't believe it. The girl he ran into at the edge of the forest killed numerous people; demons and ningens alike. She seemed so harmless the way she acted around him at their first meeting. He stared at her wide eyed. This was not the answer he expected. Suddenly, Kayu's pace quickened and Kurama quickly caught up with her; right by her side again.  
"Why?" It was the only thing that Kurama could get out of his mouth. He wanted to know the purpose for Kayu's murdering.  
"The answer will come soon enough." The golden haired hanyou answered. "Where we're going, you'll be answered. Just wait."  
"Why can't you tell me?" Kurama asked again.  
"Because. . .because. . . " Kayu tried to say, but the words wouldn't come. They were all stuck in her throat and Kayu couldn't get them out.  
'Why can't I tell him? It doesn't make sense. Why am I having a problem telling him why?' Kayu ran it through her head, never finishing her sentence she began. Kurama continued to stare at her with his attractive emerald eyes, waiting for her to finish what she started.  
". . .Because?" He urged on. But she didn't answer. Kayu stayed silent, acting as if she didn't hear him; keeping her neutral face all the same. The youko sighed. She wasn't going to tell, and he knew it. He decided not to press the matter any further.  
'I'll be answered anyway.' Kurama thought as he wordlessly walked to the side of a deadly silent Kayu. 'Like she said, the answer will come soon enough. All I have to do is wait.'  
  
"Can we stop walking? My legs are killing me!" Yusuke complains as he plops down on the ground beneath him. Hiei, Kurama, and Kayu all stopped walking and turned around to look at Yusuke. Well, at least Hiei and Kurama did, Kayu just turned around and tried to look as if she could see, as not to give away that she is sightless.  
"Hn, weakling." None other than Hiei spoke towards the brown eyed Yusuke's comment, "We have to keep on walking so we can go and get this female's partner and get this pointless mission over with."  
"Well, sorry." The ningen Tantei answered back, "But some of us cant jump from tree to tree like a squirrel." Hiei just gave Yusuke a cold glare. He began to reach for his ever faithful sword at his side, when he stopped. The small fire demon paused and then took his hand away.  
"You're not worth killing." He commented.  
"So, are we going to stop and rest or are we going to continue on?" Kurama asked Kayu, looking down upon her as soon as Yusuke and Hiei ceased their bickering. Kayu looked surprised. A decision was never left up to her to decide for. But she took the situation into consideration and gave her answer.  
"I guess we could take a break for a while." The female hanyou answered. Her voice seemed to be a little quieter than usual, not used to giving orders like this. Yusuke was relieved. He didn't think that his legs could take him any further if he kept up his pace.  
It didn't take long to find a good resting spot. Yusuke insisted that they rest up against a tree in the shade, in which they did find a tree that Yusuke liked (it was the closest tree when Yusuke fell to the ground complaining). Yusuke himself, leaning back against the tree trunk, one leg arched up for his arm to rest upon. Kurama sat crossed legged not even a foot away from him, just enjoying the cool breeze that come by every now and then. Kayu, of course, sits herself a little away from the two guys. Drawing her legs up near her chest and wrapping her arms around them, holding tight. The hanyou lifts up her head to the sky and takes in a deep breath through her nose and exhaling out of her mouth.  
'We're getting close.' She thought. She lowers her head and sits it on top of her knees. Hiei, being the antisocial fire demon that he was, sat up in the tree sitting on a thick tree branch. He rested his head against the trunk of the tree as if it was his pillow and laid the rest of his body parallel onto of the branch. His arms crossed. A few moment of peaceful silence swept over all of them until Yusuke asked a question.  
"What's your name, anyway?" He asked, turning his head to look at Kayu. "Koenma didn't tell us." The female's ears twitched.  
"Ask Kurama, he knows." The azure eyed hanyou answered. Her voice was very calm when she spoke this. This answer caught everybody's attention. Even Hiei looked down upon the three mostly focusing on Kurama of course. Yusuke stared at Kurama, wide eyed. He was as sure as hell wasn't expecting that answer. How does Kurama know her name? That was the thought that was running through both Hiei and Yusuke's minds.  
"Well, Kurama," Hiei spoke from his high top perch. "What's her name?"  
"And how do you know?" Yusuke finished off.  
"Well," Kurama stumbled with his words, all mix up in his mind. Wondering which reply to give first. Kayu, in the mean time had an evil like grin. She thought that the ever sly youko would have never mentioned meeting her, so she decided that now was a good time to tell.  
"Fist off, her name's Kayu and. . . " He couldn't finish the rest. He just couldn't find the words. For once is his life, someone managed to get a secret out of him.  
". . .We met before." He finished quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "But I've only met her once." Kayu's grin continued to plague her face. She found enjoyment in this.  
"So, that's why you stuck up for her." Hiei replied, still gazing down at them.  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" Yusuke questioned.  
"I didn't think it would become of importance." The red head answered a little louder this time, just glad that he told them.  
"Now, that wasn't so hard." A still grinning Kayu spoke towards Kurama.  
"Yes, it was." The youko answered back, turning to look at Kayu (who was still grinning like a manic). He gave a icy glare at her, even though he knew that Kayu couldn't see him glaring.  
"Well, we should get going." The fox eared Kayu replied to the three tantei. She stood up and waited for the others to follow her. Hiei had silently jumped down from his resting branch and landed closest to Kurama. The red haired youko too indeed followed her moves and stood up. Lastly, Yusuke pushed himself up to stand, and began to stretch out his arms.  
"Well, let's go then." An anxious Yusuke replied. Indeed, Kayu did start to walk forward, the only one knowing where they all would end up; the three tantei following close behind.  
They all continued to walk, the tantei not knowing where they are going. Every once in a while Kayu would stop walking. She would raise her face to the sky and smell the scent within the air. Hiff, hiff. Sniff, sniff. Then she would change her direction of walking and head off to the left or right; apparently, using scent to find out where to go.  
"Why is she sniffing the air?" A puzzled Yusuke asked. He walked on the left side of Kurama.  
"Because she's blind." Hiei answered as he too walked to the right of the youko.  
"So, you noticed." Kurama replied, looking over at Hiei.  
"What?! She blind?" The ningen Reikai Tantei couldn't believe it. He never noticed it.  
"Yes." Kurama simply said. "When did you notice that she was blind, Hiei?"  
"When I threatened her at the clearing. When I had my sword at her neck, I noticed that her eyes were empty and pupil-less. Her gaze was off too." The smaller fire demon answered.  
"Am I the only one who doesn't get anything?" An irritated Yusuke asked. But no one answered. Kurama figured it was best not to answer, and well, Hiei, just didn't fell like arguing with Yusuke at the moment.  
The rest of the journey continued mostly in silence, with the tantei following and the murderer is leading. Suddenly, Kayu stopped. She ceased walking and just stood still. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei all halted to a stop too. They might not have understood why the hanyou stopped, but they followed her actions. Next, Kayu turned around to face them, arms extended as far as she could reach at her side, blocking their path to move forward any further.  
"Can you guys. . . promise me something?" She asked, a little uneasy at first. Both, Hiei and Yusuke looked up at Kurama. The red headed youko looked at both of them, a little surprised at them staring at him, but he got the message they were sending to him.  
"Alright. What is it?" Kurama answered back, concentrating on Kayu.  
"Promise me, that whoever you may need to fight, you are willing to kill them." Her eyes were hard and stern. She definably wasn't playing around, she was dead searious.  
There was silence. They weren't sure weather they should agree with her or not. They had no problem killing any cold hearted demon they may fight, but the way Kayu said it, it was as if they were promising to kill someone they knew and cared for.  
"Promise me. . ." She asked again, her voice was softer, as if she was going to beg any minute now. Her eyes softened too. She must be getting desperate for them to answer "yes."  
"Alright, I promise." Kurama replied first.  
"Hn." Hiei answered. It was his way of saying "yes" Kayu thought. So she took it and waited for Yusuke's answer. He stayed silent for a while, but then groaned and gave in.  
"Fine, I promise." He gave in reluctantly. 'But that doesn't mean I trust you.' Yusuke thought, though he knew that Kayu couldn't read minds.  
The female hanyou lowered her arms and gave a small smile, happy that they agreed.  
"Thanks" She spoke softly. She then turned the other way and walked forward. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke followed too. Eager to face what was coming up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Okay, so I'm not so good at updating so often. But I'm getting there! I just glad though that I finally got this chapter up. It was killing me that I wasn't finishing this up. Anyway, I would like more reviews if you would be so kind as to submit! ^_^  
  
-Halfbreedfox 


	6. Misunderstood Facts the Truth Uncovered

New Friend Found  
  
Chapter six  
Misunderstood Facts; the Truth Uncovered  
  
The promise Kayu demanded of them still burned in their minds. She was of the up most serious that she had ever showed them, so the promise must have been important to her. But their minds were soon torn away from their thoughts when, only a few steps after Kayu stopped them, they came into a wide clearing.  
It seemed to be as big as a battle arena, at the most, but it probably wasn't even as big as that. The trees were completely cut off to form a circle around the wide clearing, making the little sun shine left of the day shine through.  
They all stopped at the edge of the clearing from where they had come from, taking in the surrounding area. The golden sunlight cast the grass into a beautiful golden hue; the trees staying the ever so enchanting green within the light.  
"Come on out Kouji, I know you're here." The golden haired hanyou called out into the surrounding area. She stepped forward a few steps, making space between her and the guys.  
"Very good, Kayu; you have come back to me, and I didn't have to call for you." A voice called out from the opposite side of the forest edge. A shadowy figure emerged from the shadows of the high trees.  
"It's nice to know that you're finally listening to me after all these years." He was a tall man, and thin in stature. He was clothed in a black cloak so his clothes were unseen. His hair was a normal ningen boy hair cut with a mix of silver and dark brown. His eyes were a dark gold hue with thin cat like pupils. He could pass as an unusual looking ningen if he didn't have pointed ears.  
"Hm, don't make me laugh. You know as well as I do that I will never agree with you without having to say something about it." Kayu replied, a bit cocky she acted.  
"Is this your partner?" A confused Yusuke asked. He didn't expect for them to be fighting if they worked together in slaughtering demons and ningens.  
"Yeah," The hanyou replied, "more or less, he is my partner." She didn't seem to be in a good mood any more. Her voice was filled with what sounded like hate, as if thinking about this male demon filled her with anger.  
"Friends you picked up on the way, Kayu?" Kouji asked, cocking an eyebrow. He had a sly, evil grin upon his face. Then he added in an undertone: "Didn't think you had any."  
Apparently, Kayu heard Kouji's comment with her sharp hearing. She began to growl under her breath.  
"No, just people here that came to kill you." The female hanyou replied. She continued to walk forward towards the golden eyed demon.  
'I've got to distance myself from them, if they want a fair fighting chance.' She began to consider within her mind.  
"Well, we'll just fix that wont we, my pet." Kouji's grin grew wider and more evil looking. He gave a small cold laugh. He then raised his right hand up across from his head, outstretched. He then suddenly and slowly started to bring his thumb and index finger close together, as a small red streak of what looked like lightning flashed between the two fingers.  
All of a sudden, Kayu quickly reached for her neck with her hands, gasped for air, and fell to her knees in one movement. The Reikai Tantei eyes widened in surprise at what the female hanyou did. They didn't understand what would make her fall to her knees like that. Kouji's laugh became a little louder and more sinister.  
"Interesting, isn't it? How just inching my two fingers together makes her gasp for air for dear life. I bet your wondering why, am I right?" The mix of silver a dark brown hair that belonged to the demon fell forward into his eyes, never loosing his evil grin. The guys didn't reply but Kouji gave the answer anyway.  
"That collar that wraps itself around her neck, that's the key."  
"What do you mean?" Kurama demanded first. His beautiful emerald eyes were hard and serious.  
"Glad you asked. You see, that collar I put on her is able of erasing a person's mind at any given time I command. At first it tightens itself, almost suffocating its victim and then starts to erase their mind. All I have to do is close in my thumb and index finger and it starts to take affect. The closer my fingers get together, the more powerful the spell becomes. After the person's mind has been erased I can use them to do whatever I please against their will. After I'm done with them, their minds are returned to them." Kouji just couldn't stop smiling his wicked smile.  
"Well, if you can only control them if they have that collar on, then why doesn't Kayu take it off?" Yusuke asked after Kouji finished. He took a step forward. They all could hear Kayu gasping for air in the background as the collar tightly gripped her throat.  
"Good question ningen. Well, you see, there is a spell on that collar. Neither she nor anyone else can remove that collar. If they try to, their hand gets severely burned trying. Only I can remove it." The pointed eared demon continued to smile, he just couldn't help himself.  
"So, you mean," Yusuke continued, it didn't take long for him to put it all together, "All this time, all of the assassinations that she has done, you controlled her to do all of it?"  
"Well, if I said no, that would be a lie." Kouji continued to laugh.  
"Yeah," Kayu finally spoke, her voice low just regaining her breath back, "But all of that stops here and now."  
"You always were annoyingly disobedient whenever you were around me." Kouji stated as he pressed his two fingers close together once again, leaving little space between them. Kayu began to scream for a second but then she began to heavily pant. Not long after, her panting became quick gasps of her last breaths. Then, it all stopped.  
"But you always became my loyal pet after gaining control of you." He slightly rose up his hand and Kayu began to stand up silently. Next, he twirled a finger around and Kayu turned around, facing the Tantei.  
The three guy's eyes widened in surprise; Kayu's eyes changed. They were no longer the deep pools of blue that they once were, oh no. They had become a bloody and ruthless deep scarlet color, covering every inch of her eye. Her face showed no emotion. It was blank and uncaring as if she was lost within her own mind and couldn't find a way to consciousness.  
The tantei had seen this before. It was in the image Koenma had showed them when he told them their new assignment. Her eyes and face perfectly matched the picture. Kouji's laughter disturbed their thoughts.  
"Amazing, is it not, the power coming from such a small item taking control of something as powerful as her. I must say, it's a brilliant item I've created." Kouji continued to smile even more, his pearly white fangs showing magnificently.  
"Now, kill them!" He shouted sending out his hand in front of him at Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. Kayu gave a low growl that was almost unheard, and quickly materialized a pair of battle rings made of steel that came from her raw rei ki. She then quickly dashed forwarded at them and attacked. Hiei quickly darted away in a flash and appeared up on a tree branch. Both Kurama and Yusuke darted in the opposite direction that Hiei went and stood on the forest floor instead of retreating up into a tree. None of them were injured, but if the hanyou had gotten them, they would have surely been viscously wounded, and the ground showed. The dirt and land had been torn apart by the impact of Kayu's missing blow and had formed a small crater in the earth.  
"Well this explains why she made us promise to kill anyone we would fight." Hiei pointed out. He with drew his gleaming sword from its sheath, ready for combat.  
"Tantei, you think you can handle a half breed? I know Kurama can, but can you?"  
"Yeah, I'll be able to hold her down, Hiei." Yusuke replied back. He positioned himself into a fighting stance, ready for anything Kayu was going to dish out.  
Kurama did the same, his mind not really focusing on the battle but on the new info he, Yusuke, and Hiei just received. It all made sense now. The image that Koenma showed him and the others was taken when she was possessed, and she seemed so normal when she first met him. It was all because of Kouji. It was Kouji that controlled Kayu into doing all of those killings against her will. It was Kouji that made a criminal out of Kayu. It was all because of Kouji. He was so good at hiding himself from everyone that they all believed that Kayu acted on her own will and worked alone. He was a master-mind at crimes; killing all who he wanted acting through someone else. Kayu was just a puppet that he used to pin all of the murders on; she had no choice in any of this.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hi, guys. I just wanted to clear up on something about Kayu's rings. If you already know what the rings are, then you don't have to read this. Alright, you know when it says the part about Kayu's weapon, about the rings, right? When it says rings, it doesn't mean the rings you wear on your finger, okay? You know Tio's weapon from "Grandia II", those silver sharp round blades she carries around? That's what it's talkin' about, okay? Just don't want you to get confused. Hope I cleared something up.  
  
-Halfbreedfox 


	7. Life at a Gamble

New Friend Found  
  
Chapter Seven  
Life at a Gamble  
  
Kouji and Hiei had been going at it since Kayu left that crater in the ground after being brain washed by Kouji; or rather, Hiei had been going at and Kouji calmly dodging and blocking nearly everything Hiei was throwing at him.  
Yusuke and Kurama had been both fighting against Kayu while Hiei and Kouji battled it out. Yusuke had been dodging and throwing punch after punch, but to no avail, missed most of the time. She had gracefully moved out of the way of aim in the nick of time and tried slashing him. Kurama, on the other hand, tried to avoid fighting Kayu.  
'It's not her fighting.' The youko debated in his mind, 'It's not her. She's being controlled. I would fight back if I didn't think I was going to kill a person in her state.' Kurama's conscience was getting the best of him. He knew that if he didn't fight back, it was possible that he may get killed. But, in the one day that he met and talked to her, it seemed that he knew her as if she was an old friend. Kayu had made such an impact on him that day that she left him with this "friend" feeling of her.  
"Yusuke, go left and I'll go right." Kurama quickly instructed, this idea had finally hit him when he narrowly dodged one of Kayu's blows, "She'll follow one of us and then the other will hit her from behind, got it?" Yusuke nodded in agreement has he avoided another slashing blade the hanyou attacked with.  
So, in following Kurama's instructions, Yusuke leaped far to the left, and Kurama leaped over to the right. Next, Kayu went for Kurama. Blades held back; ready to sever the youko's head off in one swift moment. Kurama stepped back and braced himself from the on coming attack; his arms crossed in front of him in front of his face. As quickly as he could, Yusuke ran up behind Kayu, only a few feet away from her to attack from behind.  
Suddenly, every thing stopped. Even the battle that Kouji and Hiei were having had paused because of the one thing that had happened.  
Kayu and stopped right in her tracks. She stood still as if frozen in place. She was bringing her steel rings up to Kurama's neck to slice his head clean off his head, when, she just, stopped. Yusuke had ceased his attack on Kayu when the female froze, staring at the image of her in mid attack. Kouji had looked up from his mêlée with Hiei when Yusuke gasped in surprise and wonder at what Kayu had done. Hiei followed the golden eyed Kouji's actions when his noticed Kouji's gaze was fixed somewhere else and stood in shock and surprise at what was going on.  
Everyone was wide eyed and curious. Why did Kayu halt when she was just about the kill Kurama? The green eyed youko concentrated on Kayu's face real hard. Her eyes were still a blood covered red, but her face was no longer blank. She had a look of hatred and anger; her teeth showed as she began the let out a low growl. Suddenly, something happened. Her eyes, Kayu's eyes, quickly flashed to a deep blue color, her normal eye color in a split second. Kurama raised an eyebrow is curiosity. What was that all about?  
". . .Kayu?" He began to say slowly and softly, almost in a whisper. The hanyou's eyes flashed a deep blue once again and her snow white kitsune ears twitched lightly. Could she hear him? Was the spell of the collar wearing off, And if it was, why?  
". . .Kayu?" Kurama said again a little louder this time. She did it again! Her eyes changed and her ears twitched again! Excitement began to over follow the ever wise youko, the spell was wearing off.  
"Kayu, it's me, Kurama!" He began to say towards the brain washed hanyou, everyone stared in amazement and wonder at the unusual phenomenal act that was going on.  
"Listen to me! Fight the power that's controlling you! You can over come it! Fight it!" Kurama began to hope and pray that he talking to her was going to break the mind control. The female hanyou's kitsune ears continued to twitch every once in a while and her eyes began to change and flicker to their natural color.  
Kouji couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't let Kayu overpower his collar spell. He stretched out his opened hand towards Kayu.  
"Sleep!" Kouji shouted. Then Kayu's eyes grew large and went bloody crimson. She let out a small gasp of air and began to fall forward. Kurama caught her so she wouldn't hit the ground and placed her gently down on the golden colored grass. The next thing he knew he was getting up and was face to face with the dark golden eyes of Kouji.  
". . . Who are you?" Kouji quickly demanded. Kurama quickly jumped back away from Kouji not wanting to get attacked by him. Kouji only quickly appeared from behind Kurama in almost an instant.  
"You have to be close to Kayu in order for my mind control to be overpowered by her." Kouji continued to say. He then wrapped his right hand around Kurama's neck before he could get away. The red headed youko clawed at Kouji's hand to free himself, but to no avail, Kouji's grip on him grew tighter. Kurama's breathing came to him is short deep breaths, trying not to be suffocated.  
"But, no matter; you'll just die soon anyway." Kouji's claws started to pierce through Kurama's skin and bright red blood started to drip down his slender neck.  
"Let go of him!" An enraged Yusuke began to shout as he charged for Kouji. The tantei's face showed signs of anger and hatred. He aimed a blazing punch at the silvery brown haired demon. Kouji quickly released Kurama and jumped out of the way before Yusuke could touch him. Hiei too in turn tried to slash Kouji, but he simply moved out of harms way once again. At least Kouji was further away and the three were close to each other to help the other.  
Kurama was on his hands and knees breathing heavily. His right hand was at his throat where Kouji's hand was once was. Blood slowly dripped down from his hand to the soft grass; thankfully Kouji's claws didn't reach in too deep to do any real damage.  
"You alright Kurama?" A worried Yusuke asked. He bent down over right beside the youko and laid a hand on his back. Hiei stood in front of the two; as if he was a wall between Kouji and Kurama and Yusuke. He kept his sword up held in front of him ready for any attack from Kouji.  
"Yeah. . . I think so." Kurama softly replied as he began to sit up straight upon his knees. His hand still at his neck, but blood continued to slowly seep through. Yusuke eased up a little, but still wasn't sure about his health.  
'Ugh, my head hurts a little.' Kurama thought as he used his other hand to grab a hold of his head. He moaned as his head began to throb painfully.  
"Kurama, you sure you're okay?" Yusuke asked once again. He was becoming more worried about his friend and his eyes showed it. He didn't like how his friend was acting.  
Hiei glanced behind him to get a good look at Kurama. To him, it looked as if Kurama had a headache or was ill. Whatever it was, he knew that whatever was happening to his companion wasn't good.  
'Come on Kurama,' The small fire demon began to think, 'don't go dying on us yet.' He turned back around and focused his attention back on Kouji. He didn't want to get sidetracked for too long, for it could cost his life.  
Kouji began to laugh once more. At first it was small but it grew and became annoyingly loud. Kurama and Yusuke looked up to see what was so funny to the golden eyed demon.  
"Why do you lie to others?" Kouji replied, obviously talking about Kurama, "You know that you're not doing well. But you tend to tell other that you are. That's not very truthful of you, is it?" He had the evil smile that he had when the tantei first saw him. His fangs showed as he grinned. Yusuke looked back down at Kurama, who was lightly panting. Hiei did the same by glancing behind him, once again, at Kurama.  
"Kurama, what's wrong? And tell me the truth." He asked. His voice was firm and almost demanding.  
". . . I just have a little headache, that's all." The red head replied strongly, never taking his eyes off of Kouji. Yusuke didn't think Kurama was going to tell him anything else about his condition so he didn't press the matter further. Hiei took Kurama's answer as a good enough answer for him and turned back around and looked at Kouji.  
"Yes, it's just a little headache for now, but the pain will grow, and you know it Kurama." Kouji just couldn't help but smile and laugh. Yusuke looked, once again, back at Kurama. He got a good look at him and it seemed like his breathing was heavy and it seemed like he couldn't get enough air.  
'This can't be good.' Yusuke thought. He got more and more worried with every bad thought that came to his mind. The worse he could think of that could of happened to Kurama was, well . . . death.  
'Darn it, he's right. I can hardly breathe.' The youko began to think also.  
"What do you mean Kouji?" Hiei finally spoke since the fighting first began.  
"Well, you see," The cloaked demon began; he held up his clawed hand up near his face, "My claws are filled with a deadly paralyzing poison. So, if I happen to dig my claws into someone's skin, they are injected with the poison; such as I did with Kurama.."  
"And let me guess, there is no antidote to the poison?" Yusuke said getting annoyed with of Kouji's killing secrets. He took a hold of one of Kurama's arms and slung it over one of his own shoulders and began to straighten Kurama up; trying to stand him up on his feet.  
"That's where your wrong, tantei. You see, there is an antidote, but it's very hard to get." Kouji began to explain; pulling back the sleeve of his cloak to reveal his arm. "The antidote is my blood." The three grimaced in disgust at the thought of trying to swallow down a handful of blood.  
"Gee, lucky you, huh Kurama?" The brown eyed Yusuke replied sarcastically back at the poisoned youko. He helped Kurama walk over to the edge of the clearing where he could sit up against a tree, out of most of harms way anyway.  
"Yes, lucky me." The red head annoyingly mimicked, sitting down.  
"You gonna be alright here for now?" Yusuke asked in a worry-like tone.  
"Yeah, for the time being. I'll be alright." Kurama reassured Yusuke. He gave him a weak smile. Yusuke nodded and wet back and stood behind Hiei, ready to back the fire demon up when needed.  
"Alright, looks like everything is back underway, so let the fighting resume." Kouji replied out of the silence and extended his hand forwarded once again. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like "awaken" but they weren't for sure. Next, they all heard a rustling noise from behind. They all looked back to see a possessed Kayu rise to her feet. She had been knocked out ever since she froze in mid attack with Kurama. The golden haired hanyou turned around and faceed the four. Her face emotionless and eyes as bloody red as ever.  
Suddenly, Kayu sprinted forward with warning and attacked Yusuke with her steel rings, summoned once more. The tantei narrowly dodged the attack just in time only to be pelted again with another attack which lightly grazed his cheek.  
Kouji too decided to join in on the fun and went head on towards Hiei. Hiei quickly disappeared from Kouji's line of attack and reappeared a few feet away. The fire demon then darted towards Kouji, ready to sever his head off, but the demon safely managed to dodge Hiei's blade once more.  
Hiei now fought with a different reason to kill Kouji; for his blood to cure the poisoned Kurama. But he would have to hurry in his killing if he wanted to save the youko's life, for Kurama probably wouldn't last much longer; not the way how fast the poison was spreading throughout his body. 


	8. Assured Deaths

New Friend Found  
  
Chapter Eight  
Assured Deaths  
  
It seemed that there would be no winner to either battle. Whenever Kouji attacked, Hiei would dodge, and whenever Hiei would attack, Kouji would dodge. The worst that had been done was a scratch that Kouji made when Hiei was caught off guard. He had marked Hiei with a battle wound that ran from the edge of his right eye down to his chin. Blood lightly trickled down to the ground, but Hiei paid no mind to the wound; he just kept slashing his sword at the humanoid demon, every once in a while managing to lightly scratch at Kouji.  
The same went pretty much the same with Kayu and Yusuke. Attacking and dodging attacks that the other threw at another; though more damage was done in this feud. Yusuke's green uniform shirt had tears all over it from Kayu's attempts to attack him with her claws and had a light graze running across his left cheek. Kayu was much the same; blood trickling down from the edge of her mouth when Yusuke landed a hard punch on her.  
It was killing Kurama to see his friends fighting a deadly battle and he couldn't do anything to help them. Instead, he was sitting down and the grass, poisoned for being to slow to dodge an attack. He could feel the warm poison burn him from the inside out. His flesh and skin felt so cold compared to what he felt on the inside of him. His headache that he felt earlier had gotten worse and his vision was starting to blur.  
'The poison,' Kurama began, 'It's getting worse. I don't think I can keep myself alive much longer.' He breathing was becoming heavier and was coming in shorter breaths. He knew that death mustn't have been too far away.  
  
"Damn!" Yusuke complained as he received a hard hit from Kayu. He landed upon the ground, rubbing his left cheek where the hanyou had hit him.  
"I'm getting sick and tired of this running around, trying to survive her attacks, and getting no where when I finally get a chance to fight back." The brown eyed boy continued, getting up off the ground and standing up straight. He stood across from the bloody eyed Kayu, who was getting ready for another attack to deliver to Yusuke. The tantei held up his right arm, pointed his index finger at Kayu's heart, and held his right wrist with his free hand.  
"Alright, you've only got one shot, so you better not miss Yusuke." Yusuke spook to himself. Taking on a better aim, he began to gather up his rei ki. A soft blue light began to form at his finger tip. The fox eared hanyou started to approach him, feeling no threat in her hypnotized state.  
'Great, now I can get a better shot at her.' Yusuke thought. Kayu was coming closer at him and much faster, ready to attack.  
'Okay, it's now or never.' He continued gathering up the last bit of energy he had left in him.  
"REI-GUN!" The blue energy had finally detached itself from Yusuke's finger tip and shot itself towards Kayu at high speed. She had finally realized that she was in danger and jump up in attempt to dodge the deadly attack. But, to no avail, her attempt to dodge was wasted and instead hit her point blank in her abdomen. She was sent soaring across the clearing and slammed into a tree. Everyone's head was turned towards Yusuke, who was now on his hands and knees taking deep breaths. They had heard him yell and wondered what had happened. It didn't take them long to look at what Yusuke was focusing on across the clearing and found out what had happened.  
Kayu limply sat down on the blood stained grass floor; blood freely spilling out of her stomach. She could have easily been mistaken as dead if her breathing wasn't so loud. Her harsh sharp in takes of air signaled that she was hanging onto life by a mere thread willing to snap at any moment.  
It was strange. Everyone seemed to be focusing on Yusuke and Kayu; Yusuke for firing his rei-gun when no one was expecting it and killing his opponent and Kayu because she was going to die any second. Even Hiei and Kouji stopped in mid-battle to see the result of the assault that they had missed.  
"M-my . . . my pet. . ." Kouji spoke from the silence; turning his back on the fight he was having. His voice was weak and was hardly above a whisper. His eyes were wide and full of shock. He couldn't believe it. His puppet of all his crimes is dead, or to be more precise, is dying.  
'Now's my chance.' The fire demon began; he quickly up raised his sword, ready to strike the golden eyed demon that had turned his back on him.  
'I think not.' Kouji had just managed to dodge the smaller demon's blade just barely. Kouji turned his head around just enough to see Hiei out of the corner of his golden eyes. His expression had quickly changed from surprise to anger. The demon's eyes shined with pure anger at Hiei.  
"Now, did you really think that you would actually strike me?" Kouji quickly turned around, claws extended ready to strike back at Hiei, but the red eyed demon instantly disappeared and reappeared behind Kouji, taking another strike at him, but Kouji avoided as well.  
A small laughter echoed unnoticed in the forest.  
"Thought you would win this battle, didn't you Kouji?" A weak voice spoke to itself from the lips of a dying being.  
Yusuke soon decided to join in the on raging battle. He managed to try and hit Kouji from behind, but the demon just dodged Yusuke's attempt to hit him, while receiving a light wound from Hiei's sword just barely missing.  
"But you were wrong." Kayu spoke to herself, knowing that no one was listening, but continued on.  
Kouji could hardly evade the two. Each attacking after another had tried. Things were not looking good for the demon. Hiei's quick movement and Yusuke's surprise attacks were getting out of hand.  
"I'm not dying alone, Kouji; you're coming with me." The hanyou managed to let out a light giggle escape her throat.  
Hiei had thrust his sword at Kouji; causing the blade to run right through his chest. The demon gasped for air as blood ran trickled the edge of his mouth. Yusuke jumped back at the unexpected blade point went through Kouji and towards him, only to stop short. He took a deep breath in relief but stared shocked at the dying demon.  
The fire demon extracted his blade and looked it up and down only to look at a doubled over Kouji next. The demon was gaping for breath continuously pressing his hands to the chest wound as to stop the bleeding, but was failing miserably. Yusuke stepped back a few steps still gawking at Kouji trying to live.  
"Damn it . . . all. . ." Kouji last spoke as he fell to the ground on his side. Yusuke tried his best to get rid of his gaping expression and looked up at Hiei.  
"Watch where you're running your sword through next time. You almost got me." Hiei gazed up at Yusuke; having a So-what-if-I-got-you look in his crimson eyes, and replying with an "Hn." He sheathed his blood stained sword for now and disappeared in a black blur, reappearing at the red headed fox demon's side.  
Hiei kneeled down and slung one of Kurama's arms over his shoulders and began to stand up to get Kurama up on his feet. Yusuke quickly ran over to Help Hiei, grabbing Kurama other arm and slinging it over his own shoulders. They began walking Kurama over to the now lifeless Kouji, setting him down next to the dead body.  
'Ugh, I can't believe I actually have to do this.' The fox grimaced in disgust at this, but if he wanted to live, he had to do this. He reached out his hand at the late demon's body below the chest wound. As blood began to slowly run down at Kurama's hand, when a small amount of blood collected, he withdrew. Closing his eyes tight and trying not to breathe in the overwhelming smell, he threw back his head with his hand at his lips; he let the blood trickle down into his mouth and down his throat.  
Yusuke turned his head away at the last minute while shouting "Yuck" and "Gross" under his breath. Hiei shut his eyes and turned his head down at the ground; he too couldn't watch the strange sight.  
When the last drop of blood went down Kurama's throat, he bent over in disgust, smearing his hand on the grass as to remove the rest of the blood left on his hand.  
"Bleh, that has got to be the most repulsive thing I've ever did." Not long after that said, Kurama's vision soon started to clear up. The heat that he once felt on the inside began to cool down, relieving him.  
"Good lord Kurama! That has to be the sickest thing I've ever seen! I don't think I could do it. Drinking someone else's blood . . . bleh." Yusuke shivered has the image of him drinking blood entered his head. Hiei approached Kurama, standing by his side.  
"Come on, we better leave." With that said the small fire demon turned around and started to walk off. Kurama stood up, looking back at his retreating friend and soon followed. Yusuke meet up with Kurama, walking by his side with hands behind his head.  
As they passed Kayo's dead form, Kurama stopped. He looked over at her with sympathy in his eyes.  
"Yo, Kurama, you commin'?" Yusuke's voice rang throughout the red head's ears, bringing his attention back to the matter at hand. He turned his head over to the 14-year-old.  
"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm coming." With one last quick glance, Kurama headed his way back on the trail to ReiKai.  
  
"Uh, where am I?" The hanyou spoke out, unknown to her surroundings for obvious reasons. With out her ability to see, there was no way she could tell where she was.  
"Well, in the air." A cheerful voice answered Kayu. Her ears twitched in confusion. Who was talking to her and what was she doing in the air?  
"What?! The air? I can't fly! What am I doing in the air? And who the hell are you!" The cheerful voice just gave a giggle.  
"Well, first of all you're dead and now you're a ghost so that would explain you being in the air. Second, my name is Botan; I'm the Grim Reaper." The blue haired ferry girl gave another cheerful laugh.  
"Alright," Kayu replied, understanding a bit on what's going on, "But why am I a ghost? Shouldn't I be going to hell or something?"  
"Well, yes and no. You see, you did do a lot of bad things so you should be going that way, but then again, Lord Koenma would like to speak to you."  
"Speak to me?" Kayu questioned once again, "What would Lord Koenma want to talk to me about?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Aha! I bet you thought this would be the end, huh? Well, it's not, so you could keep on reading to see the rest. Until then, see ya.  
  
-Halfbreedfox 


	9. An Offer for Life

**New Friend Found**

Chapter Nine

An Offer for Life

The large doors of Lord Koenma's office opened to reveal a smiling calm Botan with a confused Kayu hanging onto the Grim Reaper's pink kimono sleeve. The tiny lord looked up from his small stack of papers.

"Oh, Botan. Glad to see you're here, and with Kayu too, good." Botan bowed at the little ruler. Kayu felt Botan's sleeve pull downwards, so she too bowed down just to be polite.

"Well," The blue haired ferry girl gently urged on the hanyou, standing up straight once again, she lightly pushed Kayu's back towards the little ruler. "Go on, Koenma-sama wants to speak to you." Botan giggled. The azure eyed Kayu slightly staggered forward.

"Eh, hello." Kayu gave a nervous smile while trying her best to seem nice.

"Yo." Koenma replied flipping through a small stack of papers, "Well, I bet you're wondering why I asked Botan to bring you here, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to give you a choice." Kayu blinked, interested in what Koenma was saying.

"I'm listening."

"You can either take a job as ReiKai Tantei here and become living once again, or you can decline the offer and go on to where I was originally going to send you, which is Hell. It's your choice." Lord Koenma was quick to get to the point of what he wanted to say. He looked up at the female interested in what she had to say. The vixen was deep in thought. Thinking of what could happen when she chose one choice from the other.

"You don't need to-"

"I've decided." She cut off the lord right in the middle of his sentence, sounding as calm and as confident as she could be at that moment. "I'm going to Hell."

"What?!" The small ruler's soft brown eyes went wide in her answer. She wanted to go to Hell? "Why do you want to go there? I'm giving you a choice to bring you back to life! And you want to go to Hell?!"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because I want to." She answered quite simply. This was making no sense to either Koenma or Botan.

"Yeah, still lost." The Grim Reaper piped up, giving in her own opinion about this. "Again; why?"

"I don't know. . ." The hanyou confessed, trying to find the right words to express why, "I guess. . . I'm just tired of living. I don't want to continue with it anymore." Kayu had a somber face while her head hung facing the ground. Koenma took time to reply to this new piece of info.

"I see. . ." The little ruler finally answered. "You just don't want to deal with the problems that the living presents to you." Kayu lifted her head a bit so Koenma could see her content smiling face, showing that she was happy the he understood.

"Yeah, that's why."

"I see, but that's too bad."

". . .What?" The azure eyed hanyou answered back with a hint of annoyance.

'He doesn't mean. . .' She began to think.

"I mean, I'm going to return to back to the living world anyway." Koenma answered back.

"WHAT?!" Kayu couldn't believe it. She was being sent back to the living world? But she just explained why she didn't want to go!

"You're still going to bring me back to life after I told you that I didn't want to go?! Why?!" Koenma backed away sitting down on his desk at the dead Kayu's outburst with his decision.

"Well, because you'll listen to me." He began to explain. "You are quite powerful and are willing to do what I ask. You will certainly be more corporative than Hiei and I can use you when Yusuke and Kurama are busy with school. I could really use your help."

Koenma repositioned himself to stand back on his feet as he focused on Kayu. The vixen brought her head fully up as she idly lifted her head up to the ciling as if she was looking at it.

"You could really use my help, huh?" The little ruler nodded his head.

"Yes." The hanyou once again moved her head to face Koenma as she stared just above his head. She heaved a heavy sigh as she gave in.

"Ugh, alright. I guess I could help you." She answered back, resting her head in her hand.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

"Great!" Koenma happily replied with a smile on his face as he took Kayu's hand that she was resting her head on and placed a golden egg in it. The hanyou's face was expressing confusion to the thing that was placed in her hand. She withdrew it and began to run her fingers with her other hand on it, trying to figure out what it was.

"What is this... thing?" She finally questioned.

"That would be your ordeal to bring you back to life."

"It looks like a chicken egg." Koenma gave a yelp of surprise and jumped at the voice of the newcomer. He had his right arm draped over Kayu's right shoulder with his head resting on her left shoulder as he looked down at the golden egg. Unlike Koenma, Kayu seemed to react to this sudden intrusion quite calmly. She was not fazed by the new person who was hanging on her.

"H-how did you get in here?" Botan stuttered at the sudden appearance of the ghost.

"I came through the door." He answered the Grim Reaper, not bothering to turn his attention to her. He then took his left hand and gently picked up the egg from Kayu's hands and examined it while still hanging on her.

"Why don't you just get out Kouji? No one wants you here." The hanyou stated while allowing the dead demon to observe her egg.

"No, I think I'll stay for a while. Besides, I couldn't help but come here. You do draw dead souls towards you; it's your specialty." He continued. The hanyou gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Shut up and gimme back my egg." She held out her hand as if expecting for Kouji to put it back in her hand. He continued to look it over for a while over before placing it back in her hand.

"Ahem." Koenma spoke up regaining his poise once again. "Yes, Kayu is right; you are not wanted here. Now, I know that there is a place in Hell for you that you need to go to. So please leave."

Kouji quickly turned his dark golden eyes at the tiny ruler as he glared at him. The demon began to stand up straight removing his arm from Kayu's shoulder.

"Don't bother Kouji. It's not like you would be able to do anything to him." Kayu spoke up before anything else could have happened. Kouji closed his eyes and smirked.

"True; that I will not disagree with." The silvery brown haired demon turned around ready to walk out of Lord Koenma's office.

"It's a shame," Kouji began to say, "I was really looking forward to going to Hell with you, but since you are going to be brought back to life; Oh well, I'll just meet up with you another time." The demon began to walk out of Koenma's office, walking right pass Botan and out the door. Both Koenma and Botan looked at the door from which Kouji had just exited out from, but soon directed their attention back to Kayu.

"What did he mean when he said 'you do draw dead souls to you'?" The ferry girl questioned.

"Exactly what he meant. I draw dead souls towards me and I use them in battle. It's one of my more powerful attacks, but he could never gain enough control over me for him to command me to use those attacks."

"Hmm. . ." Koenma began to wonder, "This is interesting. You use the souls of those who had past away to fight your enemies. Interesting. . ."

"Interesting? How is that interesting?" Kayu questioned the small lord.

"Well, the ReiKai doesn't exactly have any background information on you so anything about you is basically new information, and also it would explain the temporary disappearances in the other worlds."

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that. Self defense, you know." Her voice sounded apologetic as she gave a nervous smile in return.

"Uh huh. . ." Koenma replied as he eyed the guilty hanyou, but just shrugged it off and continued.

"But, I will need to know some more stuff about you in the future, so be surprised if you find yourself being interrogated by Botan or any one else."

"Alright, no problem." She answered back as she continued to play with her egg with her hands. "But, I have one more question."

"Ah, and that would be?"

"How is this chicken egg going to bring me back to life?" She held up the egg in front of her as she expressed a child like curiosity on her face.

"Oh, yes, I didn't tell you how that works did I? Sorry." He then went on about how the golden egg would how it would soon grow and bring her back to life.

"Interesting. I hope it doesn't eat me." Kayu confessed as she fiddled around with it more in her hands.

"Yes, let's pray not, because it wouldn't be a pretty sight for anyone to see either." Koenma then jumped back on to his chair, turned around, sat down, and began to look through the stacks of files that was there before Kayo and Botan entered the room.

"Botan, would you please began to interview Kayu for some information on her? Thanks."

"Yes sir." The ferry girl happily answered as she walked up and took the vixen by her arm and began to gently lead her out of Lord Koenma's office. Kayu was sort of taken by surprise at this sudden command. Botan noticed this and joyfully explained to her what was going on.

"Don't worry dear, it's not that bad! I'll just ask some questions and then you will leave! Simple!"

"Yeah, it sound simple, but I can't help but feel that I'll be stuck in one spot for a long time." Her voice sounded dull and you could tell she wasn't looking forward to this.

"Uh, yes well. . . We'll make it fun! It won't be that boring!" Botan was indeed trying her best to make it sound better than how it actually was, and Kayu appreciated it, but it was going to be long and dull for the next few hours.

FIN

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm done. It's over, and yes, I waited like a year to finish this but I'm not very good and finishing what I started so for those who waited till their death to come just to read this. . . THANK YOU!!!!!!! You made me happy that you wanted to read this!

Oh, and some facts. If you're wondering why Kuwabara isn't in this, it's because I always thought of this happening in the beginning like after Yusuke retrieved the Dark Artifacts and stuff, so yeah.

And I bet some of you thought I was going to pair Kurama and Kayu up, huh? Well, I didn't so, ha! I was a little different . . . a little. So yeah, that's it. Until next time, see ya!

-halfbreedfox


End file.
